1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to detection of photons, and more particularly to a detector for detecting individual photons of infrared light or longer wavelength electromagnetic radiation using a waveguide, transmission line, or antenna coupled to a graphene sheet, coupled, in turn, to a Josephson junction.
2. Description of Related Art
Detectors capable of detecting single photons have multiple applications, including applications in quantum communications. Such detectors, for high-energy photons, may be constructed according to a variety of designs. For low energy photons, such as photons with wavelengths of 1 micron or more, however, there is a gap in detector technology. In particular, existing communications systems may use a wavelength of 1550 nm, and other components, such as lasers, designed to operate at this wavelength may be readily available, resulting in applications for detectors operating at the same wavelength. Thus, there is a need for a single-photon detector for low-energy photons.